


Slave of your heart

by bigleosis



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage AU, Earl Crowley, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Michael is Good, Prince Aziraphale, Royality AU, Strangers to Lovers, art-based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/bigleosis
Summary: The story is inspired by an art fromkatartstropheI fell in love as soon as I saw it and had to write this story for it.So this was news to her as well.“Since when do we hold correspondence with them?”“Oh, we have for a few months by now?” Uriel piped up. She was responsible for all the written correspondence and mail between their kingdom and others. “We thought it might be the best to keep up with the treaty of peace, father made with them so many years ago.”“And what, my lovely sister, does this peace contract have to do with Aziraphale?”Even though she didn’t let it show, Michael was furious. The fingers on Aziraphale’s thigh dug hard into the fabric of his trousers, and a small wincing sound escaped his lips.“Well, we had to renegotiate ,” Gabriel explained coolly. “And King Lucifer requested a bond between our kingdoms, sealed by marriage between one of his children and one of us.”Aziraphale’s eyes went wide, his heart started to race as his panic started to change into anger.“And so you decided it should be me?!” he nearly yelled at his brother, his king.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 273





	Slave of your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [mechanicalUniverses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicalUniverses/pseuds/mechanicalUniverses) for the beta <3

**Slave of your heart**

inspired by this art from [katartstrophe](https://katartstrophe.tumblr.com/)

It had been one of the worst days that Aziraphale had to endure in his life so far.  
During the last year both his parents had died. First his father, due to a severe illness, than his mother because of her broken heart. The whole kingdom had mourned the loss of their beloved monarchs, but it had hit Aziraphale the hardest. As long as his parents had been alive, they had protected their youngest son from too many royal duties. They had allowed him to indulge in his own activities and hobbies, like reading and painting, much to his eldest brother’s dismay.

Aziraphale had spent even more time in his chambers after his parents’ death, he had not been eating, much to the concern of his sister, Michael, he had not been sleeping enough and had not left the castle at all.

That was until Gabriel, his eldest brother, now king, had lost his patience with Aziraphale. Gabriel never understood how their parents had been able to let Aziraphale live such a simple life. He had always encouraged them to give Aziraphale more duties, but their parents always had declined it. Gabriel had always thought that his little brother was too lazy.

“But now this is over,” he declared suddenly one morning.

The siblings spent most mornings together for breakfast, trying to keep as many of their parents habits in their life as possible.

“What do you mean _’over’_, Michael asked, placing her cup down on the table and looking at Gabriel with a raised eyebrow.

Aziraphale was sitting next to her, feeling a sudden surge of panic rise within him, and Michael placed a calming hand on his thigh. Aziraphale had always been closest to his eldest sister, and he was glad that she was here with him now.  
Michael has never been afraid to speak her mind, or tell Gabriel what she thought of his ideas.

“A letter from the Kingdom of Hell arrived yesterday,” Gabriel explained.

Aziraphale felt Michael sit up straighter next to him. So this was news to her as well.

“Since when do we hold correspondence with them?”

“Oh, we have for a few months by now?” Uriel piped up. She was responsible for all the written correspondence and mail between their kingdom and others. “We thought it might be the best to keep up with the treaty of peace, father made with them so many years ago.”

“And what, my lovely sister, does this peace contract have to do with Aziraphale?”

Even though she didn’t let it show, Michael was furious. The fingers on Aziraphale’s thigh dug hard into the fabric of his trousers, and a small wincing sound escaped his lips.

“Well, we had to renegotiate ,” Gabriel explained coolly. “And King Lucifer requested a bond between our kingdoms, sealed by marriage between one of his children and one of us.”

Aziraphale’s eyes went wide, his heart started to race as his panic started to change into anger.

“And so you decided it should be me?!” he nearly yelled at his brother, his king.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Aziraphale. You might be a prince, but you wouldn’t have been my first choice,” Gabriel said. And that stung more than anything Gabriel had ever said to him. “It’s more that King Lucifer left us no choice because his son, Earl Crowley, is more interested in a male partner, you see. And as a king myself it only left you as a suitable partner for Earl Crowley.”

Aziraphale felt like Gabriel had slapped him physically.

“An Earl,” Michael exploded next to him. “You are marrying my brother to one of Lucifer’s bastard sons? How dare you Gabriel! And even without asking for Aziraphale’s consent! He’s not a possession you can sell to the highest bidder! He’s a man, a human being, and your brother!”

“But he’s also a prince. A prince with duties to fulfill. And to withdraw our offer now would mean that Lucifer would be able to declare war to our kingdom, for he and Crowley already agreed to the proposal. Aziraphale will leave us within the next week.”

“I do what now?” Aziraphale squeaked.

“We agreed that you will head to the kingdom’s palace and meet with King Lucifer and his son there. You shall be married to him within a fortnight.”

Aziraphale was glad that he was sitting, otherwise he might have fainted. This must be a joke. A very, very cruel joke from Gabriel on his behalf.  
He wasn’t ready to be married, left alone to a man he had never met before, a complete stranger.  
What if this Crowley-person was cruel or hideous or what if he didn’t like Aziraphale! Or didn’t respect him?  
He didn’t dare to think of love because that was out of the question. But maybe if they liked each other well enough it would be okay. Aziraphale would be happy enough if this Crowley liked him.

“Is Aziraphale going alone?” Michael asked.

“He will have his guards with him. Sandalphon is ta—”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it Gabriel,” Michael spat. “Is anyone of us going with him?”

Gabriel glared at his sister, sending daggers in her direction.

“No, he is to travel alone.”

Michael shook her head. “No he won’t. Either I’ll travel with him or he won’t travel at all.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Michael, he’s a grown man …”

“He’s my baby brother, for heaven’s sake! Something both of you seem to forget! Mother and father would be disappointed in you, should they see how you treat your youngest brother!”

Her last words hit hard. Uriel visibly flinched and even Gabriel seemed uncomfortable.  
Michael gave them another icy stare before she rose from her chair, and extended her hand to Aziraphale. He took her hand hesitantly before he rose from his chair as well and followed Michael out of the room.  
When they reached the door, Michael turned back to Gabriel and Uriel.

“Take all precautions. Aziraphale and I will leave the day after tomorrow.”

**~*~**

Michael took him to his room and made him sit at the end of his bed before she sat down next to him, never letting go of his hand.  
Aziraphale still tried to process what had happened just mere minutes ago.  
He felt Michael’s eyes on him, but she gave him time to think and to come to terms with everything, his upcoming future.  
A small laugh escaped Aziraphale’s lips.

“You yelled at Gabriel.”

Michael gave him a tight smile. “He deserved it. It wasn’t his decision to make, to promise your hand to one of Lucifer’s bastards. He’s below your rank! Mother would have never let that happen!”

Aziraphale squeezed her hand. “I don’t care about ranks as you know, I never did. And it is done, there’s no way to undo it without bringing a war to our door.” Aziraphale smiled at his sister. “Mother and father aren’t here anymore. But I’d have loved to see Gabriel try that with her still alive. She would have skinned him alive.”

Michael laughed at that and leaned into Aziraphale.

“Thank you for coming with me though. You didn’t have to do that.”

Michael sighed. “But I do Aziraphale. I promised it to mother,” she said softly. “You are my brother, I have to look after you, more so as Gabriel and Uriel won’t.”

Aziraphale looked at their joined hands. As long as he could remember, Michael had always been there for him. She had always listened to his weird stories, his ideas or when something exciting had happened. She had also been there when he was sad or woke from a nightmare, and she had tended to his little injuries and fevers. Aziraphale had always been close to her, closer than he had ever been to Gabriel or Uriel.

“We should start to pack,” Michael sighed after a while and Aziraphale agreed.

Michael left after she placed a kiss on his forehead and for the first time this morning he wondered if he would ever come back home.

If he would ever see the kingdom of Heaven again.

**~*~*~*~**

Aziraphale and Michael left the palace two days later, in the late morning hours.  
The journey to the capital of Hell would take them a bit over a day. While Michael slept through most of it, her head resting against her brother’s shoulder, Aziraphale watched the passing scenery and tried to read. But he wasn’t able to concentrate very well, because his thoughts drifted to his future husband, and what was expected of him during his stay, his new life, at the court of the kingdom of Hell.

Gabriel had been very insistent that he had to keep in touch with him, informing him and Uriel about all new developments at the court of Hell. Aziraphale had agreed, very well knowing that this was what was expected of him. But he had promised himself that he would keep his correspondence to a minimum. He had to get used to a new life, new surroundings and new duties after all.

When they arrived at the palace shortly after sunset the next day, he and Michael were welcomed by King Lucifer’s eldest child, Prince Beelzebub. The dressing style of Hell was so different from their own. It might have had something to do with the nearly unbearable heat, which made Aziraphale start to sweat under his attire as soon as he stepped from the carriage.  
Beelzebub was wearing something that resembled a long skirt with a sleeveless top, all made from the finest fabrics, dark in colour and embroidered with red ornaments. Their arms and hands were covered in golden jewelry and it took Aziraphale a moment before he realised that they symbolised flies.

“Prince Aziraphale, Princess Michael, welcome to the Kingdom of Hell. My father sends me to show you to your quarters.”

Beelzebub was rather quiet, only explaining the most necessary things to them while they led Michael and Aziraphale through the corridors of the palace. Aziraphale tried to take everything in.

The palace wasn’t what he had been expecting after what Gabriel had told him. Yes, it was built with dark stones and it looked intimidating and completely different from their home, but it was beautiful! Breathtaking even, and there was so much art on the walls. Aziraphale was walking a bit behind Michael and Beelzebub and stopped dead when he passed an open door. Behind it was the biggest library Aziraphale had ever seen and he made a tentative step inside.

The walls were covered from bottom to top with shelves filled with books, so many books!  
During the day the room was lit through the huge windows on all sides of the room, and at night there were so many candelabras to provide enough light to read.

Aziraphale walked to one of the shelves, touching the back of one of the old leather-bound books softly before he took it and opened it carefully. A small smile spread over his face when he saw the clean handwriting, the painted and adorned initials, and the gorgeous art. He was so engrossed by the book that he nearly jumped out of his skin when someone cleared their throat behind him.

Aziraphale turned his head and saw Michael and Prince Beelzebub standing there. The prince seemed to be unnerved by him. Michael tried her best to hide her smile behind a hand.

“You can look at those books tomorrow, Your Royal Highness. But if you could follow me now? We have to get you and your sister settled before the banquet.”

Beelzebub turned on their heels and walked stiffly out of the library. Michael was waiting for Aziraphale, and hooked her arm under his before they followed the other prince.

“Have you seen the books Michael? There are so many. Have you ever seen this many in one place?”

Michael laughed at his excitement. “At least you won’t get bored here, little brother,” she winked at him. Aziraphale felt his cheeks heat and he looked down at the floor.

His love for books had always been an endless source of teasing for his siblings, especially for Gabriel. He had never understood how something like reading could keep someone away from their duties at court. But Michael, like their mother, had always smiled at him and hand encouraged his passion. Beelzebub stopped in front of a large wooden double-door and pushed it open.

The chamber behind it was huge, with a living room, a balcony, an en suite and a bedroom, containing a big four-poster bed in the middle of it. Aziraphale looked through the rooms, while Michael and Beelzebub stayed by the door. All of his luggage had been brought up already, but he didn’t see any of Michael’s trunks.

“I hope the chamber is to your liking, Prince Aziraphale,” Beelzebub said when he returned to them.

Aziraphale had his hands clasped behind his back. He was utterly delighted by his rooms. They were wonderful! And they were his!

“Oh yes! They are very much to my liking. Thank you, Your Royal Highness.”

Aziraphale smiled a the other prince before he turned to his sister.

“Aren’t you staying here? I haven’t seen any of your chests.”

“Oh, Prince Beelzebub was so friendly and gave me the rooms next to yours. So I won’t be far away.”

Beelzebub coughed again. “You should get ready for the banquet. Someone will come and get you, so you don’t get lost on your way to the great hall.”

The siblings nodded and the prince excused themselves, leaving Michael and Aziraphale alone. Aziraphale closed the door behind them and let out a loud sigh. He started to feel the exhaustion from the long journey and he really would have loved to go back to the library, get some of those books, and crawl under the warm blankets of his new bed.

But that wasn’t what he had to do now. He had to refresh himself, make himself presentable for the banquet and the first meeting with King Lucifer and Earl Crowley.  
Michael stepped next to him.

“You should wear the eggshell colored frock-coat. It flatters your eyes.”

Aziraphale nodded and walked back to his bedroom.

“I’ll go and change, too. Get yourself ready, I won’t be long.” Michael kissed his cheek before she turned and walked out of his room, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

“And so it begins,” Aziraphale mumbled to himself.

**~*~**

The doors to his chamber burst open as Aziraphale closed the last button on his trousers. Michael had returned a few minutes ago, wearing a beautiful dove-colored dress, hugging her body in all the right places, highlighting her female features.  
Aziraphale turned around and wanted to chide the intruder, but the words died on his tongue. Two men had entered his accomodation, looking rather intimidating.

“Are you done?” the dark-skinned one asked.

Aziraphale recognised him as Duke Ligur. So the other one standing next to him must be Duke Hastur. Uriel had shown him pictures of the most important members of the foreign court. Aziraphale had tried to soak up all the information he could get out of his sister.

“We are ready, Your Grace,” Michael answered, annoyance clear in her voice. One of the many things she couldn’t stand was getting commandeered around. By anyone. Not even her brother, the king.

“About damn time,” Hastur stage-whispered to his half brother.

Aziraphale huffed, irritated, and shared a look with Michael, who rolled her eyes.

“The king wants to see you now, so you better follow us.”

The dukes turned on their heels and the siblings followed them. Aziraphale hung his head, he didn’t even try to remember the way with all the bends and stairs they took. He was sure someone would show him the way back to his housing later.

They stopped in front of another large door. The door was slightly ajar and Aziraphale could clearly hear the sounds of the feast behind it. Hastur slipped through the gap, probably announcing their arrival.  
So many feelings started to rise with Aziraphale: fear, excitement, insecurity, hope, panic …  
He grabbed Michaels arm and intertwined their fingers. Aziraphale was so glad that she was by his side now.

“My friends!” a voice boomed suddenly. “We all gathered here today to celebrate the new peace treaty with the Kingdom of Heaven. It fills me with pride to say that King Gabriel and I were able to find common ground and agreed to the terms for the contract. One of them was the marriage of my son, Earl Crowley, and one of the princes from Heaven. Please give our guests a warm welcome!”  
The door opened and, after a little tug from his sister, Aziraphale walked into the hall.  
“Prince Aziraphale and his sister, Princess Michael!”

Applause and cheers filled the hall while Aziraphale and Michael walked down the aisle. They stopped in front of the high table and bowed before the king.

Lucifer rounded the table and stopped before Aziraphale. “Your Royal Highness,” he said in a normal tone, his voice warm and pleasant. “I am glad you join us tonight. We are very happy to have you, and your sister, with us. I hope your journey wasn’t too exhausting and you can celebrate with us tonight.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty. The pleasure is ours and we are grateful for your invitation and your hospitality,” Aziraphale answered with a shaking voice.

Lucifer placed a warm hand on Aziraphale’s arm and led him up to the table, giving him the seat to his right. Aziraphale sat down after the king did.

“I am sorry Prince Aziraphale, but my son Crowley is delayed.”

Aziraphale watched the table in front of him and forced a smile on his face before he turned to the king. “Oh that’s fine, Your Majesty. I am sure I’ll meet him soon enough.”

But the absence of Earl Crowley confirmed the worst of Aziraphale’s fears. Crowley didn’t want to marry him. He didn’t even show up to meet him. Aziraphale sighed heavily. He wasn’t able to get out of this marriage but if Crowley wanted to embarrass him, so be it!

Aziraphale would try to make the best out of his situation.

**~*~*~*~**

Aziraphale had started to enjoy himself after the food had been served. It was delicious and he tried small bits of everything. There were so many dishes to try and many of them were different from what he knew from home. Lucifer seemed amused by Aziraphale’s behaviour and pointed out several dishes he liked most.

They talked too, and Aziraphale realised soon enough that Lucifer wasn’t the cruel ruler he had been taught he was. Yes, his opinions on certain seemed were different from Heaven’s, some of them seemed to be rather obsolete in his eyes, but they worked for the kingdom of Hell.

The king also introduced Aziraphale to two of his other sons, the princes Asmodeus and Leviathan. They were nice enough but Aziraphale felt uncomfortable in their presence, though he couldn’t pinpoint the reason why.

The party went on until the early hours of the morning and when Hastur led Aziraphale back to his chambers, he felt slightly drunk. He’d never been one to drink much, but the wine had been good and Lucifer made sure that his cup was never empty.

In the safety of his room he got rid of his frock-coat and poured himself a glass of water. Aziraphale drank a big swallow and wandered to his bedroom. It was dark, no candles lit, and Aziraphale was glad for the cool breeze coming from the window. He felt rather hot after the party.

“Huh,” Aziraphale mused. “That’s weird.”

He couldn’t remember that he had opened the window himself. But maybe one of the servants had done it while he was gone.  
Aziraphale turned around and nearly stumbled over his own feet in the process. He giggled to himself as he stopped his fall with a hand on the armchair.

“You should be more careful, lest you break your neck,” a dark voice spoke next to Aziraphale’s ear.

With a frightened scream, he scrambled back, falling down and landing on his bum. He stared at the chair with big eyes. Covered by the darkness of the room sat a man Aziraphale had never seen before. His hair had a red touch and he seemed to be tall and lanky by the look of it. He was wearing a similar skirt like Beelzebub this afternoon, but his chest was bare. Only his neck and wrists were covered with bracelets and a golden snake was wrapped around his biceps.

“So, you are Prince Aziraphale, affianced to Earl Crowley.” The man leaned forward, placing his elbows on his thighs, his chin resting on his folded hands. Aziraphale nodded dumbly, still staring at the person in front of him. “I saw you at the library earlier,” the man stated. “You like books?”

Aziraphale nodded again and the intruder made an uninterpretable sound and turned his head away, mumbling to himself, which made Aziraphale frown in confusion.

“Why … why are you asking this?” His brain finally started to catch up. “And why are you in my room? Who, in somebody’s name, are you?” Aziraphale’s speech was slightly slurred from the alcohol and he started to feel the beginnings of a light headache.

The man looked at him, stopping his mumbling. “You … you don’t know who I am?”

Aziraphale tried to sit up and to straighten himself. “How should I know who you are? You never introduced yourself to me. Which is very rude of you, by the way. After breaking into my room nonetheless,” Aziraphale explained.

“I … what? How is it possible you don’t know who I am?”

“As I said, you never introduce—”

“Yeah, yeah I got that,” the other said, exasperated. “Well your Royal Highness I will undo my misbehaviour now. My name is Crowley, bastard son to his Majesty, King Lucifer.”

Aziraphale blinked a few times. “You … you are WHAT?!”

He tried to get up again, but his feet didn’t want to cooperate. So he gave up and stared at his fiancé, as it seemed.

“You … You made a fool out of me at the feast! _Already left alone by his future husband! Didn’t even bother to get to know him. Poor Crowley, has to marry the dumb, fat prince from Heaven, to ensure the peace between their kingdoms. Poor, poor Crowley. Poor, poor Earl!_”

Crowley looked at Aziraphale, his expression one of utter horror.

“What? No! Why on earth would you think that? I did not, and I can’t stress that enough, I did not abandon you because you are dumb or fat! Have you even looked at yourself? You’re fucking beautiful!” Aziraphale blushed furiously at Crowley’s words. “I didn’t show up at the feast because I despise them. To show up, be nice to everyone all evening. They wouldn’t have given us five minutes to get to know each other, Aziraphale. That’s why I did not show up and broke into your room. I wanted to get to know you under better circumstances. But that went down like a lead balloon, I guess.”

Aziraphale wasn’t able to contain the laugh that bubbled inside him. “I guess you’re right,” he agreed. “Maybe we should start again. But first would you help me to get up? The floor’s cold and I am a bit drunk.”

He smiled shyly at Crowley, who rose from the armchair, grabbed Aziraphale’s hands and helped him up. Aziraphale stumbled a bit, nearly bumping into Crowley who stabilised him with a hand on his upper arm.

“You seem to like my father’s wine,” Crowley teased lightly.

“Well,” Aziraphale chuckled. “I had to entertain myself somehow and your brother’s were scary. I don’t like them… But yes, the wine was good.”

Both smiled at each other before Crowley let go of Aziraphale.

“I should offer you something to drink,” Aziraphale stated but Crowley shook his head.

“No, you don’t have too. All I wanted was to see you and talk to you for a bit. Which I did. Now I should let you rest.”

Aziraphale nodded slightly. He didn’t want Crowley to leave. He wanted to talk longer to him, wanted to get to know Crowley better.

Crowley walked to the living room and made an attempt to leave, his hand was already on the doorknob, when Aziraphale found his words again.

“I like books,” he nearly shouted.

Crowley stopped in his tracks. Aziraphale made a few steps forward, following the other man.

“I like books,” Aziraphale said again, more quietly this time. “And your father’s library… I… I have never seen so many books in one place. They are beautiful! Do you have books at your home?”

Crowley let go of the door and turned back to Aziraphale, the light catching in his short red hair.

“Hnngh … y-yeah. I do have books at my manor, but not as many as my father.”

Aziraphale walked over to the small table and the chairs, his eyes never leaving Crowley.

“Would … would you tell me about your home?”

Crowley’s features softened at Aziraphale’s words and he walked over to Aziraphale. 

“I would love that,” Crowley answered.

Aziraphale gave him a huge smile and offered him a seat. When Crowley sat down, Aziraphale felt a warm tingly feeling in his stomach.

“I’ll get us some tea,” he said with a soft tone. “Then you can tell me about my new home.”

**~*~*~*~**

A small knock on the door interrupted them. Aziraphale turned his head as the door opened and Michael walked in. His sister looked well rested, and she stopped dead when she saw that Aziraphale wasn’t alone.

She raised one perfect eyebrow and looked expectantly at her brother. “Good morning,” she greeted.

“Good morning, Michael,” Aziraphale answered his sister with a smile on his face.

Crowley rose from his chair, offering it to Michael, bowing slightly.

“Good morning, Princess Michael. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Your brother talks very highly of you.”

Michael’s eyes flitted to Aziraphale, who mouthed ‘Crowley’ at her and her eyes went wide.

“Wha … Earl Crowley!” Michael’s voice was a bit higher than usual. “The … the pleasure is all mine. It’s good to see that you’re feeling better and you can join us for breakfast this morning.”

Aziraphale was only able to see Crowley’s profile, and saw the frown forming on his face at Michael’s words. Aziraphale knew that this excuse had been a lie from the king so he wouldn’t be embarrassed by his son’s inappropriate behaviour.

“Y… Yeah, I am glad I can join you and your brother today. Also, I think I should get changed. How about I come back in half an hour and walk the two of you to the great hall?”

Michael gave him a tight lipped smile. “That would be marvelous, Earl Crowley,” she agreed.

Crowley nodded and turned back to Aziraphale, took one of his hands and placed a kiss on it.

“It was lovely meeting you, my prince. I’ll be back soon.”

Aziraphale blushed furiously and made an embarrassing sound when Crowley let go of his hand and left. The siblings watched him leave and Aziraphale was mesmerized by the sway of Crowley’s hips. _‘I wonder if he knows how to use them in bed as well?’_ Aziraphale mused, losing himself in the daydream of Crowley in his bed, looming over him and debauch him in every way possible.  
Michael coughed loudly and brought Aziraphale back to reality.

“So,” Michael started, sitting down in Crowley’s abandoned chair, “You had a small private tet-a-tet with your future spouse after he dumped you yesterday? How did it go then?”

Aziraphale wasn’t able to read her mood and shrugged his shoulders.

“It was a surprise,” he agreed. “A nice one even. Oh Michael, he’s really lovely. We talked all night and he had a library at his manor as well! And a garden, can you imagine that? He even cares for his plants himself! And we won’t have many servants, which I will have to get used too, if I am honest. But I think I’ll manage. He suggested that maybe I should try their style of clothing. Crowley said it would suit me.”

At his last words Aziraphale blushed a bit.

Michael had been quiet the whole time and when Aziraphale looked at her, she had a smug smile on her face.

“What?”

Michael shook her head, her eyes twinkling. “My sweet little brother. Could it be possible that you are falling for Earl Crowley? Who, if I remember correctly, was just a ghastly and unwelcome person you didn’t like a tiny bit yesterday night?”

Aziraphale’s eyes widened as he stared at his sister.

“What? No! I barely know him! A bit better than yesterday night and he’s not so bad at all. We are becoming friends.” 

Aziraphale nodded to himself before he rose from his chair and walked to his bedroom, to get changed for breakfast. He heard Michael’s amused words before he closed the door. “If you say so.”

**~*~**

When Aziraphale walked back into the living room, Crowley was already back and talking with Michael. When he heard Aziraphale enter the room Crowley turned his head, smiling at him. Aziraphale felt warmth spreading through his body and walked over to them, placing himself close to Crowley.

“You look stunning, angel,” Crowley complimented the simple attire Aziraphale wore now. “Your sister just told me about the sword you got from your brother. It must be a sight.”

Aziraphale paled a bit at Crowley’s words and looked at the floor.

“I… I don’t have it anymore… I… I gave it away…”

Michael and Crowley looked at him, eyes wide and stunned.

“You… what?” Crowley asked, his voice sounding very amused.

“I gave it away!” Aziraphale answered, annoyed. “I met a couple on our way here and they were alone and lost and she was pregnant! So they could defend themselves, I gave them my sword. The world out there is very cruel and dangerous!”

Crowley looked at him in amazement, while Michael sighed in exasperation and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“That was your ceremonial sword, Aziraphale. You should have been wearing it with your dress uniform on your wedding day.”

Aziraphale was beaten by Crowley for an answer. “I am sure he’ll look gorgeous anyway.” Crowley took Aziraphale’s hand and locked arms with him, intertwining their fingers. “We should get going before my family starts to miss us.”

So Crowley led the siblings back to the hall, pointing out several paintings or curiosities of the castle to Aziraphale and Michael. When they entered the hall, all conversations died down and all heads turned to them. Aziraphale felt uneasy all of sudden, but Crowley squeezed his fingers and led them to the high table, where he let go of Aziraphale and pulled the chair for him and Michael, who gave him a generous smile. Crowley sat down next to Aziraphale, watching him load his plate with food. The conversations started again and Aziraphale started to feel at ease again. He didn’t like it when he was at the center of all attention.

“I see you’re feeling better, Crowley,” came from Beelzebub from the other end of the table. Their voice was hard.

“Yep,” Crowley answered without looking at them, his eyes never leaving Aziraphale. “I had a pleasant night.”

A small smile appeared on Aziraphale’s face at Crowley’s words and he took a sip from his coffee. Maybe Michael was right, Aziraphale thought, and he was really falling for Crowley.

“Hey angel, you should try these.” Crowley placed a small role of dough on his plate. It was filled with marmalade. “They are called crêpes. They were my mother’s favourite.”

A small ‘oh’ escaped Aziraphale. They’ve talked about their parents as well last night and Aziraphale knew how much Crowley missed his mother. She had raised him at the manor, far away from the court. Crowley had been ten when she died and Lucifer had brought him to the castle to be raised with his other siblings. Crowley became Earl when he turned eighteen. He had been more than happy to return back to his childhood home and to live there, away from prying eyes. He only came to the palace at special occasions.

And their wedding was a special occasion for both of them.

**~*~*~*~**

The next week passed in a blur for Aziraphale. He spent most of his time with Crowley, and they talked like there was no tomorrow, or Crowley sat next to him in the library, watching him read.

The day of their wedding approached fast and the whole castle was bustling with servants decorating the halls, cooks planning the meals, and Beelzebub shouting at their siblings for no reason at all other than being there.

Aziraphale and Crowley snuck out of the castle before their wedding rehearsal to have a picnic by the lake, which brought the crown prince on the verge of a nervous breakdown and Crowley really cowered under their very loud lecture. Aziraphale stood next to Michael, watching the scene in front of him amused and he did everything to hide his laughter. In the short time they had known each other he had never seen Crowley so frightened. Michael, mirth clear on her face, started to interfere when Lucifer showed up, asking how the rehearsal went. Aziraphale thought that Beelzebub looked ready to murder even their father.

Aziraphale spent the rest of the evening with Crowley and Michael in his room, eating, drinking, and talking. Shortly before midnight, Crowley left them alone to get some sleep before their great day.  
Michael smiled at Aziraphale as she poured them one last drink.

“I must say that I’ve never seen you this happy in a long time. Does Crowley make you happy?”

Aziraphale took the cup from his sister and hid his smile behind the rim. “Yes, he does. I guess I should be grateful that Gabriel decided it should be me, marrying Crowley, and not him. Will they come for the wedding?”

Michael sat down opposite of him. “No, they won’t. Uriel sent a letter a few days ago and told me that they can’t leave the kingdom alone for a long time. They say it’s enough that I am with you.” She gave Aziraphale a sad smile. “I am sorry about that, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale waved his free hand at her. “It’s alright, really. I have everything. You are all I need.”

He clinked his glass to Michael’s.

“To us,” Aziraphale said with a soft voice.

“To family,” Michael replied.

**~*~**

The next morning came faster as Aziraphale had thought. He hadn’t slept at all and now he was pacing the length of his living room, dressed in his white uniform and a golden trimmed cape.

Michael was sitting in one of the armchairs, wearing a light blue dress, and trying to read a book. But she soon gave up because Aziraphale sighed every few seconds. He was fidgeting with his fingers and Michael rose with a groan, stopping him in his tracks as she took his hands in hers.

“What is bothering you, Aziraphale?”

He made a jerky movement and a distressed groan escaped his lips.

“What am I doing, Michael? I can’t marry a man I barely know. What if we can’t stand each other when we live together in the manor. What… what if he spends time with me just to please his father? What… what if he thinks that I am a bore? What… what if he suddenly thinks I am ugly when he sees me naked for the first time?”

“Aziraphale,” Michaels sighed loudly. “You’ve spent every free minute of the last week with Crowley. I have seen you together and believe me when I tell you that noone is able to fake that fond expression Crowley gets as soon as you enter the room.” Michael placed her hands on Aziraphale’s cheeks. “I am sure he loves you, has loved you from the first night. He’s good for you. He makes you brave, he makes you happy… You glow when he’s near you.” Michael locked eyes with him.  
“Aziraphale, you are happy here. And Crowley can give you something you treasure most, what father and mother had always wanted for you; freedom! And when you are honest with yourself, you love him too. Don’t you?”

Aziraphale closed his eyes for a second, blinking back the tears that had started to pool in his eyes, and nodded.

“Then stop worrying. You have a bright future ahead of you,” Michael said tearily. “Our parents would be so happy for you, if they could see you. I am happy for you. This might not have been the ideal way to go, but it turned out to be the best thing that could have happened under this circumstances. You have found love Aziraphale. And now we go to the chapel and you marry the man of your dreams, do you understand?”

By now tears were streaming down both their faces. Aziraphale pulled Michael into a tight hug and kissed her cheek. He was glad that it was her who was with him today, who would walk him down the aisle, who would give his hand to someone else.   
Someone who loved him.  
Someone who cherished him, cherished them.

“Let’s go, we are running late,” Aziraphale said with a shaking voice.

He let go of Michael and dried the tears with the end of his sleeve. Michael did the same.

“You’re allowed to be late. You are the bride,” she piped up and started to leave the room.

“Michael!” Aziraphale yelled, embarrassed, and hurried after her.

**~*~**

When the doors to the chapel opened and he started to walk down the aisle next to his sister, Aziraphale’s heart was beating like crazy. All he could see was Crowley at the end, waiting for him.  
He looked glorious in his black skirt, chest bare and painted with golden ornaments, his wrists and neck adorned in fine jewelry, his usual snake bracelet wrapping around his biceps.  
When Michael placed his hand in Crowley’s warm one Aziraphale felt unbelievable light, like he was floating. Michael kissed his cheek and squeezed Crowley’s arm before she joined Beelzebub on the bench.

The ceremony was fast but Aziraphale wouldn’t have cared even when it would have taken the whole day. All he could do was stare at his beautiful husband.

After their vows they exchanged rings. Aziraphale had brought his wing-crested ring, which fit Crowley’s ring finger perfectly when Aziraphale slipped it on. When it was Crowley’s turn Lucifer walked up to them and placed a small box in Crowley’s hand.

“It belonged to your mother. It was my first gift to her and I think you should have it,” the king spoke with a soft voice.

Crowley opened the box and smiled as he took out a snake shaped ring. The ring was a perfect replica of Crowley’s snake bracelet. Aziraphale felt giddy with joy.

“Now we have something that belonged to the other before,” Crowley whispered when he slipped the ring on Aziraphale’s finger.

Aziraphale wrapped his hand around Crowley’s and looked at their bejewelled fingers.

“You had something even before that,” Aziraphale said, audible for all people in the chapel. “You already had my heart, Crowley.”

For the first time since they’d met, Crowley blushed strongly and swallowed visibly. He placed his hands on Aziraphale’s cheeks and pulled him in for their first kiss. It was chaste, only a brief of touch but it was the most perfect first kiss, like Aziraphale had it imagined since he had read about kissing on his fourteenth birthday. A thousand butterflies were fluttering through Aziraphale’s stomach and when Crowley pulled away, a small whine escaped his lips, which made Crowley chuckle.

“So eager, angel,” Crowley smiled and placed another small kiss on Aziraphale’s lips. “Don’t worry, we have a whole life ahead of us to kiss each other.”

“To get to know each other,” Aziraphale agreed with a smile.

“Yes angel,” Crowley nodded. “I’ll show you the world, make the earth our kingdom.”

Aziraphale wrapped his arm around Crowley and placed his head on Crowley’s shoulder.

“By all means,” Beelzebub groaned as they walked passed them. “Get a room. No one wants to see you two making goo-goo eyes at each other all day. It’s disgusting.”

Michael had followed them and chuckled. “You only have to survive the formal dinner. After that I’ll keep them away from you and you can go and have my brother to yourself. All. Night. Long.”

Aziraphale groaned loudly and hid his face against Crowley’s chest, who laughed heartily.

“Oh I will have you, angel.” Aziraphale swatted his arm and Crowley kissed his temple.  
“But first I’ll treat you with all the lovely food my father and Beelzebub organised especially for us. After that I’ll dance with you until our feet hurt and we can’t walk anymore. Then we’ll slip out and watch the stars from your balcony until the sun rises. We will slip under the covers of our bed and will sleep as long as we want. And when we are awake, we will start to discover our world. Alright angel?”

Aziraphale took Crowley’s hand and placed a kiss on his palm.

“That sounds perfect, my dear.” This was the start of the rest of their lives together. “I can’t wait to discover our world with you.”

**The end**


End file.
